the friendship
by happyface99
Summary: callie and max have been best friends forever. but will a little more than friends ruin their friendship? *i know i suck at summaries but read it.* *i do NOT own wizards of waverly place*
1. Chapter 1

my name is callie and i've lived in brooklyn my whole life. there is a sub shop on the block i live on. my best friend's family owns it. my best friend is max russo. we've known each other our whole lives. i like him more than a friend but i've never told him that. i am walking over to the shop right now to help max study. he's not the smartest person ever so it is hard for me to help him but it means more time with him. i run through the doors and sit on one of the chairs on the bar and start talking to alex, his sister. "i love your outfit." alex says to me. "thanks. do you know where max is?" i asked alex. "yeah. he's in his room." she said as justin, his brother, handed me a soda. "thanks" i said running up the spiral staircase. "hi jerry. hi Theresa." i said to max's parents. "hey callie." jerry said. "i'm gonna help max study." "good luck with that. i tried to and i couldn't for more than 5 minutes." justin said. "callie's helped max get straight c- than straight f's." theresa said. "really? wow, how didda do that?" "i have no idea." i said. "callie!" max said. "MAX!" i yelled running to him giving him a big hug dragging him. "what's today's torture subject?" "spanish. vamos." "what?" "let's go." we walked to his room and closed the door. "what's number 19?" "tenemos que volver a casa." "i meant what does it mean." "we need to go back home." "can't i just use magic to learn?" "no. you know what i've told you before, you can't use magic." "but you use magic!" he said. "that's not the point!" "but that's unfair." "bésame" i said to him. "what does that mean?" "look it up." i said throwing him a spanish-english dictionary. i climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed. "it means..." "it means what?" "kiss me?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV:**

Was I supposed to kiss her? I had no idea what was going on. I really really liked her. I possibly loved her. But I will never tell her that. But maybe this is my time.

"Bueno." I said.

I crashed my lips onto hers. It was the best I've felt about anything. When we broke apart, I was sad and I wanted more. So I kissed her again.

"Te quiero." I said to her.

"YOU SAID 'I LOVE YOU' IN SPANISH!" Callie said happily.

She grabbed my face and kissed me.

"You. Are. Amazing." I said to her.

"Thanks. BUT YOU KNOW SPANISH!" Callie said jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." I said back.

"AND WE DIDN'T USE MAGIC!" she said happily.

"Shhh... Someone might find out your a wizard." I said quietly.

"You're a wizard?" Alex said stepping into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie's POV**

I stood there in shock.

Alex knew I was a wizard. This is horrible. The only people who know I'm a wizard are max and my mom. My dad doesn't even know. Well, I live with my mom and my dad on the weekends. I tell him I go to a tutor for spanish but I'm really good at Spanish. I go to wizard training even though I'm an only child which is amazing and I get to keep my powers, I want to know how to use them. Max and I are thinking of going to Wiztech next year and tell my dad I'm going to boarding school.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't going to say, "Yeah Alex. I'm a wizard. TA DA!" and have a creepy smile and say it in a creepy voice like those creepy clowns at the creepy circus.

"Pft… uh. What makes you say that?" I say.

"Well… your wand if sticking out of your back pocket. Just like max." Alex said startled.

"Fine, I'm a wizard. Happy? But you can't tell ANYONE!" I said irritated.

"Fine. Okay. Whatevs. I'm gonna go eat a hot dog with mason." Alex said walking out of the room.

"So my secret is out. Wanna celebrate?" I asked with a smirk.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I was thinking a little something like this."


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV

I thought she was gonna climb on me and we were gonna do it on my tiny bunk bed. Instead, she grabbed my hand and flashed us to a different location. It took me a minute to see where we were. It was our spot. It was a hole in the park that we filled with our belongings. It had a bunk bed, a magic mini fridge that could fit a whole bunch of crap, books, a TV, movies, X Box 360, 2 bean bag chairs, and part of a tree trunk. When we first started training to be wizards, we asked my dad if he could teach us how to cut a tree and move it someplace else. He showed us and we carved all kinds of stuff on it. As soon as we flashed in, she flashed in our stuff too. We don't leave it because someone might steal it.

"I love this place," she said to me looking around.

"Me too," I said falling into a bean bag chair. "I betcha I could beat you at Call Of Duty as always," I said tossing her a remote.

"Oh no. Not this time." She said falling into a bean bag chair next to me.

We played for hours. I beat her every time. She flashed everything out and we left the hole. We sat down on a park bench. I sat down and she laid down so her head was on my lap.

"Maxie?" She asked me in such an innocent voice.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What if you don't win the wizard tournament?" She asked, looking up to look me in the eyes. Oh how I always loved her big, green eyes.

"Then... I don't know. I will work 1,000,000 times harder just so I could be with you." I responded again.

"But what if that isn't enough?" She asked me sitting up.

"I won't let them separate us." I said looking her in the eyes and cupped her face. I kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"And that is what I love about you Maxie." She said as she quickly pecked my lips.

I got up and started running. She got up and starting chasing me down the street lit by street lights. She was always faster than me. She jumped on me an we both fell to the ground. I was on top of her about to kiss her when my mother's voice broke it. "Maximilian Alanzo Ernesto Russo and Callianda María Hernandez! We have been looking all over for you! We've been worried sick! 3 days! I know that is mean but that is your punishment. And that is included at school. Alex and Justin will make sure of that!" My mother yelled at us both. We both looked to the ground and started moving our feet. Ever since we were little, we were inseparable. So as our punishment, they would say an amount of days and that is how long we couldn't speak or see or do anything with each other. Three days has been the longest ever! My mom was pretty nice about punishments. Well, that's when Callie's around.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Russo," Callie said still looking down at her feet. She called my mom "Mrs. Russo" when she knew she was in trouble.

"Oh. It's okay Callie. And it's Teresa. Remember?" My mom said to Callie while she was hugging her.

"Oh. Yeah. I remember know." She said smiling.

"Okay. Return soon. Harper and Zeke are cooking dinner. We might just have to order pizza." She said with a smirk on her face.

"YES!" We both yelled and we all walked back to the Sub Station.


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

We walked into the substation and we ran upstairs. It stunk as usual on Friday, the day Zeke and Harper cook. Sometimes, they cook amazingly and sometimes—

"Ah!" Callie screamed and jumped into my arms.

"Hey." I said very cockily.

She blushed and stepped out of my arms. Zeke and Harper turned around and both of their faces were black and their hair was crazy.

"What the hell just happened?!" Alex rushed down the stairs.

"Harper and Zeke blew up dinner." Callie said with a shocked face.

I turned and Alex and I was shocked too. She had a blanket wrapped around her and messy hair.

"Yo Russo! What was it?" A guy's voice came from upstairs. It wasn't Mason.

"DEAN?!" Callie and I yelled.

"Alex?" Mason asked as he walked inside our home.

Alex ran up the stairs and we heard fighting.

"Just the Russo's. So Mason. How ya been?" Callie said.

"Let's go take a walk. I heard there's a new pet shop down the street." I said pushing him out the door.

"Zeke. Harper. Do you mind to take Mason down to the pet shop?" Callie asked them pushing them out the door. She whispered into Harper's ear and Harper nodded.

I gave her a look. "I told Harper to make sure Zeke doesn't spill anything he just witnessed." I nodded and we both ran out.

"The coast is —" I started to say but I realized Alex didn't care we were in the room.

Alex was on top of Dean. "Maybe you dorks can learn something from us." She said before getting back to what she was doing before. We quickly left the room and I texted Harper to make sure that Mason didn't come back.

We turned off all the lights and went to the ice cream parlor at the end of the street. Callie was in a weird mood. I would usually be able to read her.

"Hey," I said grabbing her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... Mason really loved Alex. I don't know why she would just throw that away for a jerk like Dean." She said and I know I looked confused. "It's a girl thing." We both laughed.

"Callie. Don't worry about it. We have each other." I said as I kissed her. She smiled in between the kisses.

"We should... Probably... Go..." Callie said in between kisses.

We got up and waved to the employee. "BYE MATT!" We both screamed at him.

We walked down the street hand in hand. We stopped by the pizza place and bought two pizzas, one Hawaiian, for the family, and one pepperoni and sausage for us. Just like always.

We went through the sub shop, up the stairs, and dropped the pizza off. We went to my room and ate the pizza in there.


	6. Sorry

Sorry I haven't posted on like ages but I got in trouble so I got my computer taken away. :( But I'm back know. I'll post as fast as possible. Sorry. Updating as fast I can now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Callie's POV**

"MAX! CALLIE! COME HERE!" Jerry yelled a bit loud just so we could hear him.

"What did we do?" I asked Max as we walked down the hallway.

"I dunno." He responded. "Race ya!"

Even though its just a few feet through the hall from Max's room to the kitchen, we raced as fast as we can. We have always done this. We slammed into the counter laughing.

"Didn't you bring your pizza?" Jerry asked us.

"No. I'll go get it." Max said jogging to his room and jogging back with the pizza.

He slid it on the counter and we sat down on the couch with our paper plates and pizza slices.

Alex came down the stairs in an oversized sweater and messy hair.

"Hey sweetie. Max and Callie got pizza. Want some?" Jerry said and offered her a plate.

She grabbed the plate, muttered thanks, grabbed a slice, and sat down on the chair next to the couch. I tossed her the remote and we watched Pretty Little Liars re-runs. It was something that wasn't new to any of us.

After watching hours of Pretty Little Liars , Alex decided she wanted to watch The Titanic. (JS: I don't own ANY of these shows or movies so don't sue me or whatever.)

Alex and I sat there crying our eyes out when Rose let go of Jack's hand. Max looked at us like we were crazy and we all started laughing.

After the long movie, Alex went up to bed and Max and I went to his room. I was tired so I kissed him goodnight, threw on some of Max's sweats. I went to the next drawer and pulled out his comfiest shirt. It said "Leader of All You Peasants." And in small writing at the bottom "From Laser Tag Emporium." We went there when we were 8 and we beat Alex and Justin at a game. We both got free shirts. I got a small because I was a youth small back then anyways. It was an adult small so it was huge but now it fits perfectly. Max made the same mistake when he got an extra large (because he wanted to grow into it) even though he was only a medium. He was really upset.

I climbed up the bunk bed ladder. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
